Valentine
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: It is the day of love in Krynn and Caramon got the plan that he and the others spend it with Raistlin, if they would have known better they would have never left the house. My second Valentine's Day present...


A/N: Well yes it is Valentines day and even if I'm not that romantically type expect if I need to give someone help with such a thing or a fic demands it I can be rather creative so here comes one of my two Valentine's Day presents to everyone…

P.S.: It is snowing again…how great…

* * *

The sun shone over Krynn playing on the last droplets of the melted snow showing that spring was getting nearer with each day. The air was starting to warm up slowly may it be from the golden rays of the sun or the emotions of love spread around through the occasion of the day which was dedicated to lovers and everyone who cared about the other. A little group of nine were on they way through the bossy streets of Palanthas passing lovers slung arm in arm or giggling young maidens who encouraged each other to give over the present to the one who made they heart flutter like a little butterfly. Most members of the group smiled warmly at these scenes then it filled they own hearts with welcomed warmth, well nearly all of them, but the even the dark swordswoman allowed herself a little smile even if it was partly from the satisfaction that when she returns home her room wouldn't be filled idiotic love letters and hearts from the Love-Struck-Idiot-Who-Just-Couldn't-Go-to-the-Abyss a.k.a. Lord Soth, Skie would take care of that. Reaching they destination the group looked at the grove which even in bright sunlight looked frightening, protective over the Tower hidden in it's heart.

"So is everyone ready?" the big man standing in front of the group asked a everyone held they weapons up.

"I still think that this is a rather idiotic idea Caramon." said the young woman in an annoyed tone the knight on her side nodding in agreement.

"But Kit, it is today the festival of love and caring so Raist SHOULDN'T spend it all alone in his Tower." Caramon replied with a tone that left no place for discussion.

The others only shook they heads at how completely hopeless the man was, Caramon didn't want to understand that Raistlin left partly because he wanted AWAY from his older twin brother. So fighting themselves desperately through Shoikan Grove which made them in a way realize that this place REALLY reflected the mage's personality and his will for alone time. After what seemed like an eternity through the Abyss fused with a nightmare, lots of cursing about mages and magic in general from Sturm and Kitiara swearing an oath that she would never ever come here again without Skie or the personal invitation of her little half-brother, the group reached the massive dark oak door which lead inside the Tower. Knocking on it twice everyone heard the ancient lock move and the door opened a bit revealing the golden skinned mage who as everyone guessed expect for his in such cases totally naïve older twin and they happy Kender.

"Raist it is so great to see you!" Caramon called and already wanted to push the door further open to hug his brother as said man held up a delicate golden hand.

"What are you doing here." he hissed in a cold tone which sent chill over everyone's bodies.

"Caramon thought that you would feel better if we spent the day together." Tanis tried to explain, but as the door fully opened and he spotted the mage's glare he suddenly wished to be with Laurana or Kitiara somewhere else…he was still stuck between the two women.

"I don't need company." Raistlin snapped.

"So we noticed mage." Sturm said glaring back at Raistlin.

"Aww…come on Raistlin it will be fun." Tas said as they suddenly heard movement from the stairs which were nearing them.

"Shalafi I have found it!" called a cheerful pleasant male voice from the doorway where suddenly to everyone's great shock a man appeared.

He was tall had long ebony-black hair and handsome delicate features combined with pale skin which told Tanis and Laurana that he was a Silvanesti elf and from the way he addressed Raistlin a few seconds ago was he the mage's apprentice, but that what made everyone stare at the elf wide eyed was that he was wearing a rather short maid's uniform with silk stockings and in his outstretched hands he held a little jar like glass filled with something. Most of them didn't want to know just WHAT was in it.

"Uhm…we have guests…?" the elf asked with probably the cutest disappointed tone which existed as Tanis heard suddenly both Laurana and Tika sigh dreamily as they stared at the elf while Sturm needed to grab Kitiara around the waist.

"On the other hand what sort of a sister would I be to let my little brother so alone without a family member here." she said.

"No Dalamar" they heard Raistlin say to the elf in a shockingly gentle voice before turning back with a glare to the others "they are leaving." And with that slammed the door shut and suddenly the group was thrown out from the grove itself.

After the door slammed shut and Raistlin placed as many locking spells on it as he remembered turned golden hourglass eyes back to the elf dressed in the short maid outfit.

"So you have found it."

"Yes Shalafi plus I have filled the bathtub on the second floor with hot chocolate after we are finished should it be the right temperature to continue." Dalamar replied with his most seductive grin which would have put a whore to shame, not that he viewed himself that way mind you, he was only rather horny and his Shalafi teased him since the morning and now was it time that he gets his present for being a good dark elf.

At the same time outside by the gates was Flint fanning two passed out women while Sturm and Tanis tried to stop Kitiara from trying to break inside the Tower as Caramon still only stood there perplexed.

"Hey guys what do you think Raistlin and the elf are doing now, I remember seeing a similar glass somewhere before…hmm…ah yes that is strawberry favored lubrication." Tas called happily which sent both Tika and Laurana back on the ground nd made Kitiara stop trashing around to cower her bleeding nose while the male part stared with horror filled eyes at the grinning Kender.

"TASSLEHOF!!!" they all screamed in horror.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Tower of High Sorcery in Wayreth in one of the sleeping quarters was the Head of the Red Robes sitting under the soft black silk cowers in the bed of his fellow Order Head's.

"Why exactly did you need to knock Par-Salian out-cold after he told Raistlin's brother how he could fight himself through Shoikan Grove?" he asked the woman who stepped out from her bathroom dressed in a see through black nightgown which left not to much open for the imagination.

"Because that meddling idiot should have know that Raistlin will throw them out at the moment he spots them and I'm perfectly sure that he did." Ladonna replied as she made her way to the bed.

"Yes Raistlin would do that."

"Yes mostly that Dalamar come two days ago to me and asked me to borrow him my maid dress." she replied in a playful tone as she watched her lover's eyes widen. "But let's get back to that what we have planned."

_Owari _


End file.
